


Wouldn't Hurt To Try, Right?

by Jessilyn26966



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bisexual Sayu, Bisexuality, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessilyn26966/pseuds/Jessilyn26966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bisexual Sayu. What more you need?</p><p>Sayu is in her college years, she always thought she may have an attraction to girls as well as boys but she never thought to try being with a girl, until her roommate encourage her to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't Hurt To Try, Right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3dnygma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3dnygma/gifts).



It wasn't until 7th grade Sayu started looking at girls differently, she thought girls were cute but not cute in that way. She would notice her friend's pink plump lips or her other friend's beautiful smile. She dated boys here and there, but girls? It hadn't crossed her mind until college that maybe, she can give girls a try.

"Oi Sayu, have you've ever kissed a girl?" Her roommate Kristina, a foreigner from America asked her randomly one day.

"Kiss a girl? That's crazy Kristina, why would you ask that?" quickly answer as if Kristina said something offensive.

Kristina started to slowly walk towards her and sat on her bed.

"So you've never tried girls before?"

"Why would I?" Sayu started to noticeably shift uncomfortably.

"Hey don't judge, I found out I was Bisexual in middle school. To be honest I would make out with my friends since they were curious but then they would later leave me and claim they would never do it again or totally deny it, only to try it you know? I've had my heart crushed a few times but I felt satisfied to have some female interaction. I had boyfriends and they were all wonderful, but then they would find out im bi and ask for threesomes or be afraid I'll cheat with them with a girl. Cruel right?"

Sayu started at kristina for a moment.

"How did you know? That you were.. you know.."

Kristina slightly started giggling at Sayu's expression, sensing where this was going.

"Well, I thought about kissing girls, kissing boys. Being in a relationship with both genders, heck even intercourse. I even used to watch lesbian and straight porn"

Sayu started to blush hard when Kristina mention porn.

"So, If I were to date a girl, would I still be bisexual?"

"Well, if you still like boys and you also like girls, no matter what gender you date you're are still a bisexual"

Sayu nodded

"I've never even kissed a girl' Sayu awkwardly looked down at her hands.

"Would you like to try, Sayu?"

Sayu thought about it for a moment.

"Wouldn't hurt to try, right?" She carefully answered.

Kristina held Sayu's face and pressed their lips together, it was Sayu who wanted more which greatly surprised Kristina. Their lips open slightly and Kristina took the lead making sure Sayu was comfortable. After about a minute they parted ways.

"So, did you like it?" Kristina questioned knowing already how Sayu was going to answer.

"Yeah-it was great" They stood for a moment just looking at each other.

"So, want to go out?"

Sayu took the question by surprise but happily answered.

"I would love to".


End file.
